No Reason
by Salya Darken
Summary: Human!Withered Bonnie x Oc/reader. (fnaf2)


Withered Bon X Reader

Plot: you're a 18 year old girl who favored Bonnie over all of the others. So when the new bots were up, you didn't like the new Bonnie.

Oneshot

Y/n crossed her arms as she lean back against the seat in the car. Her parents were bring her as well as her younger sister to the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and she wasn't happy. Y/n just wanted to stay home and study or something yet she couldn't think of anything she could use.

Once her family and her got to the place, Y/n got out of the car and sent her parents a glare, which they turned out. She sighed and followed then in side without a word. In fact, she didn't say a word awhile they got a table and her sister ran up to the stage to sing with the new bots.

"Y/n, why don't you go look around while we wait?" her father asked.

"Fine..." She said as she stood up and walked off to the game area. Before she got to the game room she show something off. A girl was talking to a white fox. Y/n couldn't remember what bot that was but she was sure that it wasn't Foxy. Shooking* her head, she went to the game room, once in the room, she felt something off. There was no one there, no kids nor bots. It was odd.

But then something put it's metal hand over her mouth, making her {e/c) eyes widen.

"Bonnie! It isn't after midnight, what are you doing out?" asked a female voice.

Bonnie looked over at her then down at Y/n. "Its...Y-Y/n..." He said with his voice missing up.

Y/n looked up and her eyes locked with his red eyes. His faceless face didn't scare her as much as she thought it would. She reached up and gently touched his matel hand which he didn't move.

There was a sigh. "Bonnie, Freddy will get mad but I'll keep others out... Just be glad I'm on day shift." The female said, with another sigh. "And I left Mangle for this..." She muttered as she walked away.

Y/n blinked a bit. 'Mangle? Which one was that?' She asked herself, letting her mind wonder. She somehow forgot about the purple bunny, holding her mouth close.

Bonnie noticed and removed his hand. "M-mangle...Is ToY F-foxy..." He said slowly.

She blinked again then sighed as she looked down. "Great... another toy..."

"You...No LiKe...them?"

She shooked her head as she turned to him. "Nope. I like the originals..."

He tilted his head, looking down at her. "WhY?"

She shrugged softly. "Just do since the original Bon was much cuter then the new Bon."

Bonnie's ears twitched as he listened to her. He remembered being her favorite but he didn't know what she thought of him. Once hearing that, he wanted to see her more but he didn't know if he could. "Y/n, CouNd...y-you come b-bAcK later?"

Y/n thought for a bit before saying anything. "I don't know... Am I even allowed?"

The purple bunny nodded slowly. "YeS..." He knew how Freddy was going to yell at him but he wanted to see her one last time before... something bad happens.. Plus he wanted to show her that form that the bots have. Sadly every few know of the other forms of the bots.

Later that day, Bonnie had talked with the toys as he kept away from Freddy. He felt a cold glare on him since he went back to the room, but he turned it out. When night came and everyone went home, he as well as the others shifted to their humanoid form. Sadly since his face was messing, there were a lot of bloody warps around his upper face, as his left sleeve hang loose from his arm being messing has well.

Sadly to he's plan, he didn't think the witch would find out nor work the night shift as well, but she was in the price room were the Puppet had let Foxy touch his music box as long as it kept playing. Which it was. It's odd music that Moira changed to a softer yet happier tune for the Puppet. No one minded it since it was better then the old song.

He walked around the buiding, thinking to himself before he realized something was off. It was almost midnight and the toys wasn't annoying the others. He walked into the main room and glared.

Sitting at a time, looking really unhappy was Y/n. Her eyes glared draggers at the toys, mostly Toy Bonnie. Sitting at the same table was the toys, they were talking to her, yet she didn't say a word to them.

She looked over and got up from the table then walked over to him. She looked up at him and smiled softly. "Hi, Bonnie."

Bonnie tilted his head as he looked down at her. "Hi.." His voice was still off but was better then his robot voice. He wondered just how she knew who he was but then he realized his face were give it away.

Toy Bonnie pouted. "No fair. How come she talks to you but not me?"

Y/n sighed and turned to the blue bunny. "I don't like the toys...even as cute you are now, the purple one is still my favorite and cuter..."

Toy Bonnie blinked then grinned softly. "Okay, I got it."

Bonnie sighed and warpped his arm around her. "Thanks...for..."

She leaned back against him and smiled up at him. "Don't thank me. Thanks to you, I love this place again..."

He eyed her for a bit then shook his head. He came to love her smile in the short time and he couldn't..no, he didn't want to disappear again. "As...you gave me a reason to want to live..."


End file.
